This invention relates to the field of catheters and, more particularly, relates to a clamping device for locking a cannula in a housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,312 issued Nov. 27, 1990, discloses a system for the insertion of a flexible catheter through the epidural space and dura-arachnoid membrane into the subarachnoid space of a spine. The system comprises a hollow needle having a sharpened entry end for insertion into the epidural space and an exit end having a hub, a cannula with a distal end adapted for placement into and for axial movement within the hollow needle whereby said cannula can be advanced forwardly within the hollow needle for abutment of the distal end against the dura-arachnoid membrane to place tension on the dura-arachnoid membrane, and securing means adapted to be attached to the hub at the exit end of the hollow needle for locking the cannula within the hollow needle from axial movement.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a clamping device for securing the cannula to the epidural needle while the cannula exerts pressure on the dura.